It is well known to provide fluid dispensers for use in restaurants, factories, hospitals, bathrooms and the home. These dispensers may contain one of a number of fluids such as, for example, soap, antibacterial cleansers, disinfectants, lotions and the like. The dispensers may directly hold a quantity of fluid, but such dispensers have been found to be both messy and difficult to service. As a result, refill bags or containers that hold a quantity of fluid and provide a pump and nozzle mechanism have become increasingly popular. The refill bags or containers are advantageous in that they are easily installed and replaced and create virtually no mess.
Known dispensers may include a manual pump actuation mechanism, which requires a user to push or pull a lever to dispense a quantity of fluid, as will be understood by those skilled in the art. Alternatively, “hands-free” dispensers may be utilized where the user simply places one or both hands underneath a sensor and a quantity of fluid is dispensed. Similar types of dispensers may also be used to dispense powder or aerosol materials.
In the case of manually operated pump actuation mechanisms, prior art systems typically include a separate push bar or a pivoting cover to cause actuation of the pump. In either case, a mechanism to allow pivoting of either the push bar or the cover is required to generate the necessary movement to actuate the pump. In some cases, a system is provided to convert the movement of the push bar or cover into a pump actuating force. The added components required for the pivoting cover and separate push bar complicate the design of the dispensers, and increase the cost of manufacturing. Furthermore, the components of prior art actuating mechanisms provide a point of possible failure after repeated use of the dispenser.
Thus, there is a need for a dispenser having a simple and durable actuating mechanism.